


На что мне эти поцелуи?

by Make_believe_world



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Second Chances, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Рододендроны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один прощённый поцелуй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На что мне эти поцелуи?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What is All This Sweet Work Worth?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/990934) by [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/pseuds/tweedisgood). 



> Спасибо [Tenar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/) и [toxicatta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicatta/) за редактуру.

Но что мне эти поцелуи,

Коль не целуешь ты меня?

— Перси Биши Шелли

 

 

— Как же часто люди, которым больше всего нужно прощение, сами прощать не торопятся, — сказал я своему другу, когда мы в последний раз покинули Уайтроуз-холл.

На лужайку опустилась одинокая сорока; Уотсон проводил ее взглядом. Одна — к горю, поется в считалочке.

— Вроде бы такая мелочь — одно беспечное слово, брошенное двадцать лет назад, — согласился он. — Точило его сердце изнутри, пока оно не прогнило. Холодность и жестокие слова постепенно убили ее искреннюю любовь. Все потому, что он считал, она предпочла бы ему другого, хотя она уже давно забыла того другого.

— А «яд», которым она якобы намеревалась его отравить, оказался всего лишь плохо прожаренной отбивной, да еще и летом. Ваш издатель будет разочарован.

— Проявите снисхождение и поверьте, намерения у меня всегда самые благие, — заявил добрый доктор, для которого и то, и другое так же естественно, как дыхание. — С ними, я бы сказал, можно наладить почти все.

Он забыл. Забыл ту давнишнюю ночь, полную снисхождения и веры в благие намерения, которые не наладили ничего. Ибо существует третий компонент, жизненно важный как для дружбы, так и для брака: честность.

   

***

На первый взгляд, простить было не трудно. Уотсон был героически пьян, когда после ужина в клубе и последующих возлияний наедине с самим собой вошел, пошатываясь, в квартиру, совсем не героически запнулся о непослушный шнурок и растянулся на лестничной площадке, как лягушка в воде. Я подставил плечо, чтобы поднять его на ноги, он попытался посодействовать, но умудрился повалить на пол нас обоих. Мы лежали лицом к лицу, запутавшись руками и ногами, он теребил меня за рукав, гладил по руке и моргал, улыбаясь идиотской улыбкой сраженного наповал. Бормотал, что я хороший товарищ, дорогой друг, лучший из всех. Это было довольно забавно.

А спустя мгновение, всего через пару секунд, стало уже не забавно.

Он подался вперед, и меня обдало ароматом бренди. Им овладела решимость, и мутный взгляд сделался острее, а я понял: сейчас случится непоправимое, и я не в силах это предотвратить. Он скользнул рукой по затылку и прижался губами к моим губам, решительно и твердо. Отстранившись, он вздохнул: так вздыхают, затянувшись первой за день сигаретой или услышав последние ноты совершеннейшей мелодии.

— Так давно… хтел это сделть…

Я должен был его ударить. Потребовать объяснений, о чем он думал, черт побери; в праведном гневе покинуть квартиру; попросить его найти другое жилье; сделать что угодно кроме того, что я сделал. Или что-то из того, что временами представлялось мне в искореженном пейзаже наркотического дурмана.  
Но я просто рассмеялся. Не так решительно, как следовало, но все же я отказался принимать это всерьез, как не воспринимал и другие знаки привязанности, что выходили за рамки его непоколебимой верности, — но даже и ее я всего лишь безмолвно принимал. Я посмеялся, помог ему добраться до постели и оставил на виду горшок — на случай, если он проснется среди ночи и будет плохо соображать.

На следующее утро я молча наблюдал, как он морщился и вздрагивал под гнетом самобичевания; заставив себя приличий ради сесть за стол, на который наша добрая хозяйка подала ветчину и яйца, я предложил ему чаю. После внутренней борьбы, состоящей на две части из тошноты и на три части из стыда, он открыл рот, чтобы просить прощения, и я, подобно святому Петру, отрекся от него во второй раз.

— Тсс. Не будем об этом, мой дорогой. Уже много лет вы с моей стороны терпите и худшее.

Худшее, но за все шестнадцать лет ничего даже отдаленно похожего.

Итак, я его простил, и он действительно был благодарен. И всё же какое-то время во взглядах, тоне голоса, обрывках фраз мелькало… разочарование.

Это вопрос базовой химии. Поместите в одну пробирку два несовместимых элемента и встряхните как можно сильнее — они будут танцевать друг вокруг друга, но никогда не соединятся. Добавьте к кислоте основание, и противоположные во всех отношениях вещества отдадут каждую свою молекулу, чтобы в результате реакции образовать нечто в корне новое, к добру или к худу.

Мы не могли вернуть все обратно, и я решил этим пренебречь, стереть момент реакции. Словно на губах не осталось осадка, а разум не захлестнули развернувшиеся картины нового открытия. Судьбе было угодно, чтобы виноватым остался я, и она наказала меня отсутствием дел. Я возился с экспериментами: проводил реакции, наблюдал, делал заметки и клеил ярлыки — и по дюжине раз на дню заново проживал тот поцелуй, мелькающий, как кадры кинетографа, окрашивал его цветом и звуком, запахом и вкусом. Воспоминание было настолько ясным, что сидело в голове занозой — благословение и проклятие в одном вдохе.

Капля за каплей наши непринужденные отношения стали прокисать, отравленные трусостью. Мы придирались друг к другу и ворошили мелкие обиды. Все чаще и чаще Уотсон проводил вечера в клубе — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока расследования не набрали прежний темп. Ибо он все еще шел за мной в пекло, навастривал уши при малейшем намеке на приключение, моя всегда готовая помочь правая рука (Боже, об _этом_ думать было никак нельзя, чертовски восхитительные образы я должен был запереть под замок). Но его рассказы о расследованиях того времени окрасились горечью. Он восхищался только моими способностями. Я привык смотреться в него как в зеркало (привык, но это было раньше: теперь смотреть было тошно). Я потерял право зваться лучшим, и определенно перестал быть мудрейшим.

Продолжайся все в том же духе еще чуть-чуть — и я бы остался ни с чем. Ни с чем, кроме голода, словно ястреб, высматривающего добычу сквозь засохшие ветви мертвого дерева.

Я был голоден всю взрослую жизнь. Большую ее часть я достойно справлялся. Были и другие объекты желания и поглощения — знания, прежде всего. Тело научилось подчиняться, твердо усвоив: мятежам я потворствовать не стану.

Вне всякого сомнения, вы полагаете, что человек моей профессии и положения должен склониться перед законом, моралью и мнением общества. Желания, подобные моим, они бы стерли в порошок: желания познавать мужские тела и вызывать в них страсть.

Тьфу. Конкретно в этом случае закон и общество могут пойти и удавиться, а мораль — всего лишь иное именование вкуса. Мне важно мое мнение.

И мнение Джона Уотсона.

Он часто писал, будто я сам загубил дерево своего сердца: не подкармливал корни чувствами, не позволял созреть плодам.

Так и есть.

Я сомневался, что он понимал всё это и осознавал, что могло случиться, если бы этого не понимал я. Сомневался, даже когда он меня поцеловал. Я сомневался — и ничего не предпринимал. Только уверенность давала твердую почву под ногами.

Знаю. Оглядываясь назад, я вижу, каким нелепым оказалось это решение. Человек — честный человек, (а алкоголь редко делает людей лжецами, хотя часто делает дураками), — человек не станет целовать друга-мужчину в губы, если не рассчитывает на благосклонность. Тем более в Англии. Тем более так, как Уотсон поцеловал меня.

Расследования набрали прежние обороты. Жизнь продолжалась, как раньше, как продолжается всегда, упрямо и бесцеремонно. Время отмахнулось от той минуты на лестничной площадке и сгладило Уотсоново разочарование: он простил меня и принял мои благие намерения. Бейкер-стрит продолжила свое серое существование, лужайки Уайтроуз-холл зеленели и ждали нас в будущем.

  

***

Именно тогда — как только за нами закрылись высокие ворота, запирая сэра Майлза Стрэнга и его жену в ловушку потерянного времени — я решил не терять ни капли нашего.

— Благими намерениями прикрывается тот, кому нужно убежище от неудобной правды, кто выберет безопасность и прощение, но не станет рисковать по-крупному. Полный идиот.

— Помилуйте, Холмс, это уж вы слишком!

Наконец я привлек его внимание. Осталось привлечь любопытство.

— Я имел в виду себя, Джон.

Он остановился на дороге и раскрыл рот. Я представил, как его губы произносят моё имя. И делают другие вещи.

Я свернул с широкой дороги в густой дремучий кустарник и потянул его за собой. Спотыкаясь, мы пробирались через подлесок, а солнце то тут, то там выхватывало золото и серебро его волос. Невыносимо было думать, что серебра станет больше, прежде чем я открою ему сердце.

— Что такое? Куда мы идем? — Он замешкался, и я снова потянул его за руку.

— В неизведанное, дорогой друг, в неизведанное. Сегодня мы будем исследователями.

— Но дело ведь закрыто, вы сами сказали. Что вы ищете?

— Места на карте, которые мы… я замечал мельком, но никогда не посещал. Сейчас самое время.

Он уставился на меня, словно на сумасшедшего. Если я сошел с ума, исцеление стояло прямо передо мной. Он мог запеленать меня в смирительную рубашку и оставить в комнате с мягкими стенами, заточив в собственном разуме, пока безумие или я не умрем, — или мог излечить меня полностью.

Сейчас меня осмотрит доктор.

Густая часть леса надежно скрыта от чужого взгляда. Никто и никогда здесь не проходил; бревна заросли нетронутым мхом, а опавшие листья не тревожило ничего тяжелее барсучьей лапы. Древние рододендроны росли запятнанными алым соборами сплетенных ветвей с нефами в человеческий рост и шириной с конный экипаж. Я нырнул под ветви одного из них, прислонился спиной к прямому стволу и зажег сигарету. Уотсон последовал за мной, качая головой.

— Могу я рассчитывать, что вы собираетесь пролить на свои действия немного света?

— Не стану гарантировать. Прощение, дорогой мой Уотсон, прощение. Вот о чем я хочу поговорить.

— Боюсь, что не совсем вас понимаю.

— Однажды я вас простил, но не собираюсь делать этого снова.

— Что? Разве вы не о своей вине говорили?

— Я виноват. Три года назад, Бейкер-стрит, майская ночь девяносто шестого года. Да, седьмое мая, около половины двенадцатого, если я правильно помню, а я всегда правильно помню. Вы были пьяны, вы упали, я вас поднял…

Цвет покинул его лицо. Он начал было бормотать, что не собирался, что это была ошибка; насколько он должен был быть пьян, чтобы совершить по отношению ко мне такую глупость; и всякие другие оправдания. Я его не слушал. Ложь интересна только потому, что приоткрывает очертания правды.

— Тот поцелуй я вам простил. Предупреждаю: никогда вам не прощу, если не поцелуете меня прямо сейчас.

У него подогнулись колени, и я снова его поймал.

Наполовину выкуренная сигарета, выпавшая из пальцев на сухую землю, несколько секунд мерцала в темноте, а затем истлела и погасла. Мы смотрели на нее, замерев на месте, возможно, в надежде на пожар, который не могли устроить намеренно.

Что еще оставалось делать? Очаги сами себя не строят. А это очаг и есть: пламя внутри надежной ограды. Очаг, который нужен дому.  
Уотсон привык, что очагом занимается женщина, и колебался дважды — трижды. Не женщина, но мужчина. Не дом в привычном для всего мира смысле.

Разве мог он сделать первый шаг?

В усеянной солнечными пятнами темноте я видел как он, прикусив губу, мечется взглядом между моими губами и глазами, взвешивает за и против, желание и опасность. Мне хватило времени выкурить еще одну сигарету — и удовлетворенно заметить, что взгляд замер, наконец, зачарованный, на ее пылающем кончике и изогнутых губах, выдувающих струю дыма. И все же он мешкал на пороге.

Если бы потребовалось доставать последнюю оставшуюся сигарету, я бы вовсе потерял терпение. Лучше не давать такой возможности.

— Нет тут никакого ритуала, Джон. И готовых решений нет. А я — я всегда делаю только то, что хочу.

Он был на вкус… ох, поэзия по его части. Он был на вкус в полном смысле самим собой — всем, чего я хотел. Мгновение обманчивого затишья — и я угодил в бурю. В спину впилась шишковатая кора, лодыжки запутались в корнях. Он толкнул меня и прижался ко мне; прижался неловким, ищущим, жадным ртом; покачнувшись, обхватил руками плечи.

Пусть я и поцеловал его первым, спеша подарить прощение, сейчас оно стало бесспорным, ибо он, вне всякого сомнения, целовал меня в ответ.

Кровь вскипела, что естественно, но естественным было и другое. Вокруг никого на расстоянии крика, и ничтожно мала вероятность того, что на это место случайно натолкнется какой-нибудь зевака, поймает нас за непристойным поведением и позовет полицию. И все же что-то во мне предостерегало: погоди. Остановись, пока животное начало не лишило тебя этой возможности. Разберись, во что ввязываешься и чем это закончится.

Благоразумие, прояви благоразумие _еще чуть-чуть, еще минуту, он так готов, один толчок бедрами, встретиться вставшими членами, потереть, между ними так мало тонкой весенней одежды. Да, прикосновения божественны, жар разгорается, пульс грохочет, еще чуть-чуть, одну минуту, восхитительное давление здесь, и здесь, колени слабеют, да, нервы искрятся, да, дыхания не хватает, ощущения уходят в галоп, еще чуть-чуть, еще минуту_

— Нет!

Он отшатнулся, тяжело дыша, весь воплощение ужаса.

— Простите... я думал…

Благоразумие, прояви благоразумие. Возьми себя в руки. Дай время отдышаться. Говори ясно и спокойно. Нужно кое-что прояснить. Провести своего рода расследование.

— Успокойтесь, милый друг. Вы все правильно поняли, и я более чем согласен. И все же, простите, «думал» — слишком щедрое определение, во всяком случае здесь, в этом укромном уголке Англии.

В моих словах не было ни насмешки, ни выговора; только легкий тон и улыбка, с которыми я столько раз осаживал буйные полеты его воображения и поспешные выводы и предостерегал себя от того же. Он выжидающе, доверчиво молчал.

Временами доверие Уотсона вселяет в меня ужас.

— Никогда не любил утверждать очевидное. Но это дело уникальное, в своем роде, не так ли?

Он нервно усмехнулся:

— Не то слово.

— Что ж. Мы оба хотим большего, нежели один поцелуй. Оба не можем не осознавать суровых последствий разоблачения. Это ли не решение? Укромный уголок в дремучем лесу, вдали от назойливых глаз, а потом мы возвращаемся в Лондон, и все становится как прежде, только между нами появляется тайна. В этом есть что-то пикантное, признайте.

Это все натура. Такова моя природа: я не умею умолять. Я делаю наоборот и иду обходными путями: вырываю признание. Я не добр. Не так, как он.

— Нет, Холмс, не признаю. Этого мало.

Добр, храбр, мудр — про меня так можно сказать лишь отчасти.

— И не пытайтесь дразнить меня минутами, украденными между расследованиями в незнакомых городах, где нас никто не знает, в лесных чащах и пустынных топях, в укрытии отдаленных пристроек и темноте коридоров. Я не поверю в вашу искренность. Вы кто угодно, только не любитель. Вы беретесь за дело и становитесь в нем экспертом. Вы изучаете его, упражняетесь днем и ночью, пока не овладеете им. Вы не оставите это так, и я прошу — я требую — не оставлять меня.

И непокорно выпятил подбородок. Восхитителен.

— Требуете, чтобы вами… овладели?

Он неровно выдохнул, уловив намек, который я не потрудился спрятать, но криво улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Вы совершили этот подвиг давным-давно. — Он посерьезнел, раздумывая. — Вступайте во владение, значит. Будем жить вместе партнерами во всем — и во всех смыслах.

— Я не намерен вступать в брак, Уотсон. — _И никогда не смогу._

— Значит, останетесь холостяком. Убежденным. А я останусь вдовцом, который никогда не найдет женщину, способную сравниться с милой Мэри. Поэтому я буду жить с вами, чтобы не позволить вам превратиться в еще более нелюдимого чудака.

— Этот подвиг вам явно не под силу.

— Хорошо.

— Вот это «жить с вами», что оно для вас значит?

Сквозь спутанные ветви заросшего кустарника он посмотрел на заходящее солнце. Пора было возвращаться домой. Будущее, которое расписывал Уотсон, стояло перед нашим мысленным взором и манило к себе.

— Завтраки и ежедневные газеты. Табак и биографический указатель. Чай и посетители. Экипажи и загадки. Ужины и концертные залы. Крадущаяся кошачья походка на лестнице в мою комнату и белая, длинная рука с подсвечником. Все спокойно, и пламя свечи трепещет, остановившись у двери.

Говорил же, поэзия по его части.

  

***

Поэзию гораздо сложнее перевести в прозу, чем можно подумать. Работы вдвое больше, если по крайней мере для одного из слушателей она до недавнего времени звучала на чужом языке. Я никогда не учился любовным речам: не видел необходимости, и не было возможности. Оказавшись дома, мы изо всех сил пытались улучить момент, подобный тому у Уайтроуз-холла, и подчинить его нашей цели. Намерение — осмелюсь сказать, вожделение — висело в воздухе. Мы дрожали от него, сидя друг напротив друга на самом краю кресел. Я даже запер дверь — здравый смысл преодолел бредовое желание послать все к черту и не прятаться.

Уотсон порывался было что-то сказать, но слова терялись в тишине и бессмысленности. Редко когда меня в течение одного часа так часто спрашивали, не голоден ли я, не замерз ли, и еще дюжину вопросов, ответ на которые был столь очевиден. Один раз его рука дернулась было к моему колену, что дрожало от желания этого прикосновения, но я не сделал ни малейшего движения навстречу, ни единой попытки подняться с кресла и упасть в объятия друга.

И вот Уотсон встал — когда, казалось, прошла вечность. Он повернулся, подошел к окну и опустил шторы. Затем убедился, что рабочая сумка на столике у стены, а стетоскоп в цилиндре. Привел в порядок бумаги на столе и нацарапал записку — этими мелочами заканчиваются наши обычные вечера на Бейкер-стрит, когда я докуриваю последнюю трубку, а он готовится к утру.

Одну за другой он повернул газовые лампы, и привычное зеленовато-желтое свечение гостиной растворилось в серых тенях. Часто сидел я в темноте и наблюдал за его уверенными передвижениями по комнате, выработанными долгой привычкой и слепой памятью тела. Убаюканный родным уютом, я не запротестовал, когда он замер в дверях и пробормотал:

— Что ж, доброй ночи, старина. — А потом плавно повернул в замке ключ и вышел.

Я ответил не задумываясь, по привычке, как ярмарочная машина для продажи игрушек:

— Хороших снов, Уотсон.

_Нет! Никаких снов. Не сейчас. Спи со мной. На мне. Во мне. Спи под простыней, прикрывающей нас лишь ради приличия. Спи, вскрытый наслаждением и изнеможением. А прямо сейчас не спи._

Но он ушел наверх.

Лестничную площадку соединяют с прихожей семнадцать ступеней, как мне сказали, уже легендарных. Еще шестнадцать ведут наверх, в его святая святых. Тридцать три — оказалось, ни один из нас не знал, как получить эту сумму.

И тогда я понял, что, как это часто бывает, я его недооценил. Когда я поднялся, разбитый, и поплелся в свою спальню, что-то привлекло мое внимание. На его столе, утопая в расплавленном воске, мерцал в медном подсвечнике последний огонек; рядом лежала новая свеча и коробок спичек. Подсвечник придавливал листок бумаги, покрытый знакомым небрежным почерком:

«Идите в постель. Не забудьте оплатить счет из табачной лавки».

Значит, прозу в поэзию. Разве он не сказал, что хочет этого: чтобы ничего не изменилось и в то же время изменилось все? Я ступал тихой кошачьей походкой, но ступени все равно услужливо скрипели. Театр повседневности. Настоящая жизнь и впрямь удивительнее любой пьесы. Как только я поднялся на последнюю ступеньку, огонек заплясал — не от моей руки, но от сквозняка, явно оставленного нарочно, — и я погасил его, облизнув палец внезапно пересохшим языком.

Я постучал и повернул ручку. Никогда раньше не дожидался приглашения, так к чему ждать теперь?

Он как раз натягивал сорочку через голову и не удостоил меня ни взглядом, ни возгласом удивления. Словно в завершении этого вечера не было ничего необычного: в том, что я дергаю запонку, завороженный привлекательностью его силуэта, и проклинаю ночное белье; в том, что он забирает у меня подсвечник и ставит на тумбочку рядом со своим; в том, что они стоят рядом, крепкие и толстые, с подтаявшими круглыми вершинами, в лужах молочного воска, с темнеющими фитилями. Я сглотнул; горло и грудь стиснуло, как бывает стиснут в руке подготовленный, тщательно наканифоленный смычок; Уотсон закусил губу и опустил шторы, глядя то на тумбочку, то на меня. Его кровать не рассчитана на двоих: придется проявлять больше гибкости, чем позволяют годы… больше изобретательности.

И, в моем случае, поменьше одежды.

Я повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы расстегнуть все застежки, но вот последняя из них упала на пол, и я стал снимать белье, глядя прямо ему в лицо; он смотрел в ответ, костяшки пальцев белели в складках сорочки, а на лице — взгляд юности, готовой впервые нырнуть в открытое море.

Мы, конечно, уже раздевались в присутствии друг друга: в турецких банях, в тесных сельских гостиницах, где уединения ждешь не больше, чем электрического освещения. Это другое. Кожу покалывало предвкушением — волнением, предчувствием — с каждым исчезающим предметом одежды, и вот я стою перед ним не просто раздетый, не только в чем мать родила, не всего лишь голый под его горящим взглядом.

Я обнажен.

Я не хотел, чтобы это было моим посвящением: сделанного не воротишь, да и должен же хоть один из нас знать, на что идет, а я предпочитаю брать эту роль на себя. Достаточно — более чем достаточно, щедрейший дар вселенной — чтобы в первый раз это был он: мой друг, моя душа, мой Уотсон.

Мы нырнули под простыни и устроились бок о бок, как можно ближе; мы придвигались друг к другу, а хлопковое белье шелестело накрахмаленными складками. Он с годами стал еще коренастее, а я все тот же проволочный трос; мы крепко сжали друг друга, застонав от напряжения и наслаждения, и совпали, как подогнанные нарочно.

Он разорвал объятия, чтобы наклонить голову и целовать: влажно и сочно прижиматься к губам, шее, мягко покусывать небритую челюсть; усмехнувшись моему замешательству, взъерошить волосы. Поцелуи, которые он дарил сотням женщин и никогда не дарил мужчинам. Он был страстным исследователем, с жадностью изучал сходства и различия. Я редко бываю на солнце и под рубашкой бледный, как дама, но стоило ему провести ртом по мышцам плеча и груди, я хвастливо их напряг и заработал одобрительное ворчание и скольжение кончика языка вдоль их изгибов.

Конечно, мы были нерешительны. Когда-то в молодости я работал в доках. Я только вышел из университета и не мог рассчитывать ни на кого, кроме милых никому не известных юношей с сухими ладонями и широко открытыми глазами. Он тоже замер, обнаружив под рубашкой не мальчика, а мужчину, и провел грубым широким мазком по черной линии волос вниз до самого паха, пока я не изогнулся, тяжело дыша, навстречу прикосновению; и он заурчал от удовольствия. Руки Уотсона — руки джентльмена: сильные, чистые и аккуратные, но желания у него те же, наслаждение моим телом то же, дыхание, что сбивается от новизны ощущений, — то же.

— Холмс?.. Чего вам хоч…

Я прижал палец к его губам. Когда говоришь слишком много, когда вообще говоришь, ощущения притупляются. Мне нужно сосредоточиться, отцедить каждый миг нашего сближения и спрятать в чердак на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Это не единственная наша ночь — видит Бог, мы их заслужили. Но и эта не повторится. Мы достаточно долго прожили вместе, чтобы понимать друг друга без слов.

Лучше всего помогут руки — руки, которые могут дотянуться и обхватить, сжать и помассировать бедра и ягодицы, погладить член и мошонку, напряженную и тяжелую под ладонью любовника; прокрасться под подол рубашки и задрать ее, обнажив тело жадному взгляду. Я хотел, чтобы мы видели друг друга, касались друг друга, пробовали на вкус, вдыхали запах, пульсировали и проливались — а не говорили об этом.

Но больше всего я хотел его целовать, целовать каждый дюйм его тела. Восполнить все поцелуи, которые мы могли подарить друг другу с того седьмого мая три года назад. Припасть ртом к своду стопы, изгибу икры, проследить языком складку бедра; заставить его извиваться и хохотать, вздыхать и задыхаться, забыть все слова и забыть, как дышать — и все по моей воле.

Я целовал его губы дюжину раз, живот — две дюжины или больше, член — я потерял счет, да и никогда его не вел. Расчеты испарились; его суть была моей наградой — так глубоко во рту, насколько позволяли мне навыки. Подготовленный этой прелюдией, он нашел в себе уверенность и храбрость попросить меня принять его и с другой стороны тоже.

Меня уже брали и до него, но никогда вот так: возбужденный и переполненный член смазан маслом для облегчения скольжения, мои колени согнуты и разведены, чтобы он мог смотреть мне в лицо, входя толчок за толчком, глядеть на меня и не видеть, всматриваясь в ту даль, куда мы так жаждем попасть, соединяясь с другими, и которой так редко достигаем.

Я был его игрушкой, его эверестом, его алтарем: доставлял радость, вгонял в пот, принимал поклонение не по заслугам; падал размякший и вялый на подушки, метался в его руках твердый, как камень, достигая оргазма, сжимал в зубах простыни, чтобы никто в этом доме меня не услышал.

Потом были и другие поцелуи — сонные, рассеянные. Слова придут позже, в свое время. Без сомнения, чаще это будут его слова, а не мои, но меня это не тревожило.

Поэзия, как я не устаю повторять, по его части. Как и все прочее, она всегда будет ему прощаться.


End file.
